


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: K̶i̶n̶s̶l̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch Era, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, do whatever you want though, dont gotta follow my advice, you should really read the first fic in this series to understand this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Hanzo and Genji have been sent to kill the remains of the Shimada clan, we see some scenes from their past while they're there.





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> whenever dialogue is underlined, the characters are speaking Japanese. (get used to it, theres a lot of it in this fic.)

**[ages 29 & 26]**  
** ** "Two down, one to go, he went in your direction." the voice crackled over the com, guess they were pushing the things to their limits.  
"Understood, I'll deal with him."  
"Be careful brother, he was always the most… erratic..."  
"Don't worry Genji, I'm not letting this one be the one who escapes." Hanzo replied, notching an arrow and aiming at the door. He took a deep breath and sat as still as possible, living in the moment and forgetting about what wasn't the task at hand.  
Overwatch didn't want to interfere with the Shimada clan, but Blackwatch played by its own rules, Reyes had allowed them the honors of dismantling the clan not only because they actually knew the structure of the clan. They wanted revenge, as shallow as that may be.  
Hanzo spotted movement and released an arrow, smirking as he heard a satisfying grunt and someone fall over. He quickly leapt off his perch and ran over to a familiar looking face.  
"I got him. Nice to see you again." he said, stepping on the elder's chest to keep him down. "How long has it been? 2, 3 years?"  
"Hanzo, what are you doing here?" he spat back, glaring at the former leader of the clan.  
"I believe the term is, reaping what i've sown? I'm here to make sure your last moments are hell." Hanzo replied, pulling a knife out and bending down, pressing it right up to the man's throat.  
"You could've made us great!" he gasped out, leaning as far away from the blade as possible, not far considering there was a floor underneath him.  
Hanzo remained silent, his eyes conveying the message clearly enough,  
Fuck you and fuck all this.  
The man pulled out his own knife, stabbing it into Hanzo's ankle as Hanzo slashed his throat; Hanzo stumbled back in pain falling on his butt as life bled out of the man that had tormented him throughout his childhood,  
The man that told him to kill his brother.  
That man's knife was hanging out of his leg.  
***  
**[ages 3 & 0] **  
"Hanzo, this is Genji." his mother said, sitting on the bed and holding out a wrapped bundle for him to see. He stood on his tiptoes to try and get a better view, the baby that was apparently his brother had a small tuft of black hair and was sleeping peacefully.  
Hanzo looked curiously at this new human, who he was apparently related to now, smiling at his pudgy looking face.  
"Promise me you'll take care of him, Hanzo. Lives in our family aren't easy, you two must protect each other if you are to make anything of the gift you've received."  
"What's that?" Hanzo asked, gazing up at his mother and not noticing his new brother waking up in her arms.  
She smiled at him, "Life, my son."  
He jerked his head back down as he felt something grab his finger, seeing a smiling baby Genji laughing at him and holding onto his hand.  
***  
**[ ages 6 & 3]**  
** ** Hanzo looked around, clearly spotting Genji hiding under the table but wanting to amuse his younger sibling for a bit longer.  
"Hmmm, I wonder where he is..." Hanzo said, smiling as he heard Genji giggle as he left the room. He proceeded to do a quick turn and moving through another room and quietly jumping through the window, landing out of Genji's view and sneaking up behind his barely old enough to not be a toddler brother.  
He lunged and grabbed his brother by the waist, pulling him into a hug as Genji squealed.  
"You need to get better at hiding." he teased, ruffing up Genji's hair.  
"Well at least I AM hiding." Genji retorted, wiggling out of Hanzo's grasp.  
"If I hid you'd never find me." Hanzo replied.  
"I would!" Genji insisted.  
"Ok then, turn around and count to 10."  
Genji pouted and turned around, placing his hands over his eyes.  
"One,"  
Hanzo ran out the room and hid halfway across the castle, needless to say, Genji didn't find him.  
*******  
** ** **[ages 11 & 8]**  
** ** Hanzo was sat hunched over his desk, intense concentration clear on his face, switching from marker to marker as quickly as possible.  
**_You should have started this sooner…_**  
** _Shhhh, don't distract him._**  
"Both of you be quiet." he muttered, shutting the dragons up effectively. "I'm almost done..."  
He added in some last green scales and leaned back, tapping his chin with the end of the marker.  
**_It looks amazing!_**  
**_ I think it'll be liked._**  
Both dragons materialized on his shoulders and climbed around him to get a better look.  
"Don't ruin it." Hanzo muttered, picking it up and examining the work. Hanzo groaned, "it'll suffice."  
"Hanzo! Get down here and get ready!" Hanzo cringed at his mother's command.  
"Coming!" he replied, folding his art and sticking it in his pocket, knowing that it'd be confiscated if his father or the elders found it.  
He rushed down to the room where they were setting up for the announcement, Genji had gotten his dragon, both of them where required to be there while his father spoke.  
Genji already looked board, Hanzo could tell he was having an internal conversation with his own dragon. Hopefully this would make it easier for him to sit through the whole speech and mingling afterwards.  
**_He should be paying attention._**  
**_ He's young! Give him a break, it's not like we enjoy sitting through these things either._**  
**_ As a future leader of the clan he should-_**  
Hanzo willed them to both be quiet as he noticed people beginning to enter the room, their idle conversations stopping as they entered and sat down in the presence of the leader of the clan and his family.  
He made eye contact with Genji and gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to listen as his father began to speak.  
~  
Genji couldn't have been paying less attention to the speech his father was giving, glancing all around the room to find anything to distract himself with.  
**_Can't we just go already?_**  
_Unfortunately not. We're stuck here for a bit longer, then hopefully I can drag Hanzo out of here with me._  
Soba didn't reply, probably annoyed at their predicament.  
"As Genji has now received his dragon, I am happy to announce that once Hanzo takes over the clan and Genji has come of age he will be Hanzo's primary advisor."  
Genji snapped his gaze to his brother, unsure what emotions where playing through his brothers mind, glancing quickly at their mother revealed that she definitely hadn't been informed of this plan either.  
"Feel free to relax and have some refreshments." their father concluded a little while later, immediately being pulled aside by their mother, both talking in hushed voices.  
"Come on," Hanzo muttered, walking over and quickly shooing Genji into the hall that lead to their rooms.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Nowhere, I-I just," Hanzo paused, "do you want a role in the clan?"  
Genji hesitated, not meeting his brother's gaze, he'd only recently begun his training after school, he already wasn't enjoying it. He shook his head slowly, confusion rising when he heard his brother gave a relieved sigh.  
"I'm glad, you have a chance."  
Genji raised an eyebrow, "a chance at what?"  
Hanzo's eyes widened, as if realizing he had said anything out loud.  
"N-nothing, i-it's um..." he trailed off, "you'll understand when you're older."  
Silence hung in the air for a bit before Hanzo spoke once again,  
"I made something for you," he pulled out a folded paper, unfolding and smoothing out the crinkles before handing it over. "To celebrate your dragon coming."  
Genji stared in awe at the picture before him, it was a drawing of him with a sword, a dragon green spirit filled most of the page, coming out of his weapon and roaring.  
"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, "how long did you spend on it?"  
"If I'm being completely honest I rushed to start it last night."  
"Really? I can not see you staying up so late, especially the day before this." he gestured back the way they had come.  
Hanzo laughed, "yeah well, it's the truth." he gazed back where to where Genji had just been pointing, the disappointment in his gaze being quickly covered by a mask of seriousness. "We should go back."  
Genji sighed and turned to walk back,  
He was really beginning to hate his brother's mask.  
***  
**[ages 13 & 10] **  
Hanzo moved quickly and quietly, only nodding to acknowledge the people he passed in the hall, no one stopped him. He had a fire of anger in his eyes; no one dared to get burned by it. He walked out and through the garden, the flowers were just starting to blossom, though the trees still provided ample shade and cover, plenty of places to hide. He checked that he was alone before turning off the path, going down a trail that wouldn't be clear to anyone but him and his brother, the sound of crying becoming clearer and clearer the closer he got.  
_Oh Genji… _  
Hanzo remembered when he had his first, more brutal, lesson. He had clung to his mother for hours afterwards. He slowly walked over to his brother's curled up form, sobs shaking his body and keeping his face hidden from view.  
"Genji," Hanzo muttered, crouching next to his younger brother, utterly unprepared when Genji immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, Hanzo almost fell over. He slowly sat down, letting Genji lean into him and cry, returning the hug and holding his brother close,  
Trying to protect him from all the horrible things he knew was coming in that damned training.  
"Shhhh, I got you."  
He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he knew he was missing his own training session of the day, he didn't care.  
No one was going to hurt his younger brother on his watch.  
***  
**[ages 17 & 14] **  
"I don't wanna go..."  
"Genji, please, don't whine like a child."  
"Hanzo, I know you don't wanna go either."  
"Yes, but neither of us have a choice, and your complaining will only make it worse."  
"Fine then! You go! I'm staying here."  
"Genji,"  
"No."  
"Genji, you're not a child anymore, stop acting like one."  
"I won't go."  
"Fine! But I am not covering for you this time!"  
***  
**[ages 19 & 16] **  
Hanzo entered the room and smiled, Genji had fallen asleep bending over on their mother's bed, his hand still holding hers while his head rested on his arm.  
"Hanzo," her voice made him jump. She was facing away from him, staring out the window looking at the scenery of the garden, though there wasn't much to see this time of year  
"I didn't notice you were awake, mother, are you feeling alright?" Hanzo asked in a hushed tone to not wake up his brother, coming and standing next to the bed.  
She looked up and gave him a tired smile, "as much as I can now a days." even in her illness his mother hadn't lost her sense of humor, however dark it may be, contrasting harshly with her cheery and bubbly personality. She looked down at her younger son, gently brushing her thumb over his hand, not having the strength to do much more. "I hear this one has gotten in a lot of trouble with the elders."  
"Oh definitely, it feels like he spends more time out causing problems then not." Hanzo said, frustration clear in his voice. "It's like he doesn't realize how this hurts the family."  
"Well, neither of you care much about the family, I hope I managed to raise you with that mindset at least." his mother argued.  
"I may not have much enthusiasm for our family's business, but I do go along with it for father's sake."  
"And there's the difference between you and your brother," their mother chuckled, explaining after Hanzo gave her a confused look. "You have always had a mindset of 'i can fix everyone's problems'. You've always put yourself after the ones you loved, which is not a bad thing but it can be very self-destructive if not kept in check. Your brother on the other hand accepted from a young age that he was second fiddle to you, he knows that he can't help others in the family the way they want him to help so he helps himself instead." her explanation transitioned into a coughing fit, Hanzo moved to keep her upright, and once it was over, offered her some water.  
"You should rest, mother."  
"I will," she sighed, turning and looking him in the eye, determination shining through her eyes, "I fear the elders won't take much more of Genji's rebellion. Your father will do all he can to protect him but I need you to promise me," she took Hanzo's hand in a firm grip. "Promise me you'll keep your brother safe, you two need each other to get through the miserable life that has been laid out before you."  
Hanzo held her gaze, giving his mother a soft smile "I promise, mother. Now get some rest, you done more than enough to deserve it." He helped her lay against the bed, holding her hand until her wheezing breath told him she was asleep.  
He then quietly walked around the bed and shook Genji awake, both silently leaving the room to let their mother rest. Her death came not long after she had bid her sons a final goodbye.  
***  
**[ages 22 & 18] **  
Hanzo paced back and forth in their hiding spot, he had been for so long he thought he might wear a path into the grass, but more important thoughts plagued his mind then the fucking grass.  
Of course he had always cared about his father, he had never had the best relationship with the man but considering he was the leader of the clan that was to be expected to some degree, he hadn't expected him to leave so soon.  
He was stuck now, stuck in charge, at an age where he should still be in college, not even given time to grieve.  
_Oh god what am I gonna do? I don't want this, I don't want this, I can't-_  
He jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder, his head turning to find his younger brother with a sad gaze in his eyes and his face slightly flushed, from alcohol no doubt.  
"Hanzo, you're getting stuck in your head." he murmured.  
"I apologize,"  
"Don't, I'd be too in your shoes." Genji replied, dropping to the ground and motioning for Hanzo to sit next to him, holding a bottle of Sake in his other hand. Hanzo complies and sits, accepting as Genji offers him the bottle and taking a gulp of the sweet sweet alcohol. "So, father's gone."  
"Yeah..."  
"Guess you're leader now." Genji replied.  
"And you're my 'primary advisor' as Father put it."  
Genji laughed "as if the Elders will allow that."   
"If I have any say in it they will, though who knows how much power they'll give me." Hanzo muttered, taking another drink before passing it back to his green haired companion.  
They sat in silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty.  
At some point Genji leaned against Hanzo, beginning to nod off, the dragons had come and draped themselves on the two brothers.  
_ Maybe it'll be ok…_  
He lied to himself as he slowly picked up Genji to bring him back to the castle.  
***  
**[ages 26 & 23] **  
Hanzo felt awkward as he walked through town, he wasn't one to leave the castle ground much, when he was younger it was because of rules and as he grew it became a habit. He kept his head tucked in his hoodie and went as fast as he could without running.  
He turned towards the bar he knew Genji frequented, as he walked in he immediately spotted his brother's green hair in the crowd of young people celebrating the end of the week. He pushed his way through and got to his brother who was leaning on the bar chatting up two girls, he was clearly tipsy of not drunk, Hanzo sighed inwardly before getting his brother's attention.  
~  
Hanzo entered his brother's room, cringing as he heard the sound of dry heaving coming from the bathroom.  
Setting the glass of water, bottle of painkillers, and box of crackers he had brought on Genji's desk before walking over and knocking on the door.  
"Genji, are you ok?"  
"Y-yeah," Genji replied, pausing to cough "headache, fine otherwise."  
Hanzo sighed, "I brought you water and painkillers, come take them before I need to go."  
Genji slowly opened the door, looking like kinda like death. His hair was sticking like an anime character, his shirt rumpled and crooked. Hanzo caught Genji as he stumbled a bit and lead him over to the bed, grabbing the painkiller and water and handing them to Genji  
"Take these and I'll leave you to rest, I'll try to check on you in the afternoon but I can't guarantee." Hanzo said, glancing at his watch.  
"Yeah yeah, the clan needs ya." Genji mocked, popping the pill into his mouth and chugging the water.  
"I'd stay if I could, brother, you know the consequences for missing our duties, I am already sticking my neck out for you today and can't give the elders more reason to-"  
"I know I know!" Genji interrupted, flopping down on his bed.  
"Genji," Hanzo bit back a lecture, knowing it'd fall on deaf ears. "Try and get some rest, ok? I love you." Hanzo walked towards the door, his hand freezing on the knob as Genji called his name,  
"Love you too, brother."  
Hanzo smiled before turning the door knob and exiting, his mask coming back up.  
***  
No."  
"You must, he is a burden to the clan!"  
"You're asking me to kill my own brother."  
"You are a Shimada, you must do what is best for the clan."  
Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, but then he hesitated.  
_This is a chance for him to escape.___  
"...alright,"  
***  
**[ages 29 & 26] **  
"Hanzo! Are you ok?" Genji's voice cut through the night air, Hanzo turned to see his brother running towards him.  
"I'm fine..." his voice trailed off as he saw the knife still stuck in his ankle, he flinched as some sparks came from his leg as he poked the knife.  
"Angela is gonna murder you." Genji muttered, offering his hand, which Hanzo took.  
"Yeah, I think it's best for her to take that out, let's get back to the orca." Hanzo muttered, a small gasp of pain escaping him as he tried to put weight on it. "Jesse might murder me too."  
Genji laughed, "I won't protect you from their rath this time."  
"The betrayal." Hanzo jested, leaning on Genji and wrapping an arm around his shoulder for support, they continued jesting and teasing each other as they hobbled towards their pick up, leaving their past behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent over an hour fixing this because ao3 and google docs don't get along... it's almost 2 am...  
I am planning 2, maybe 3 more installments in this series (if anyone's read the whole thing...)   
the next one will be about Blackwatch being exposed and the fall of Overwatch, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
